TheFlu
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam, Cat, and Robbie catch the flu. Rated T for slight cussing.


Chapter 1

"Good morning Cat." Sam said.

"Hey Sam." Cat said in a raspy voice.

"You don't sound like yourself. Are you okay?" Sam said.

"I don't know." Cat said.

"Here let me take your temperature." Sam said as she puts a thermometer in Cat's mouth.

"What's the temp?" Cat said.

"105. Cat you're not going to school. Email Sikowitz and tell him you can't make it and head into the illness room." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said in her raspy voice.

"Hey everyone. Robbie said.

"Robbie shouldn't you be heading to school?" Sam said.

"No. School's been canceled. Everyone there got the flu. I don't think I got it." Robbie said.

"Well Cat got it. Her temp was 105." Sam said.

"Damn really?" Robbie said.

"Yea." Sam said cleaning the thermometer.

(Robbie sneezes loud)

"Ouch that hurt." Robbie said.

"I bet. You look a little pale. Here let me take your temperature." Sam said as she puts the same thermometer in Robbie's mouth.

"What's the temp say?" Robbie said.

"Whoa 110. Robbie head to the illness room." Sam said.

"You guys have an illness room?" Robbie said.

"Yeah I build it in case anyone of us gets the flu. There's a sign that says illness room." Sam said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

Chapter 2

"Hey Robbie." Cat said still in a raspy voice.

"Hey Cat." Robbie said in a raspy voice too.

"You're sick too huh?" Cat said.

"Yeah. I was fine earlier but I started sneezing loudly and I was looking pale so Sam took my temperature and it read 110." Robbie said crawling in a bed in the illness room.

"Oh my god." Cat said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Cat, Robbie, here's some Sprite soda. I'm going to call Nona to get her over here." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat and Robbie said as Sam heads into the kitchen to call Nona.

"Hello." Nona said.

"Hey Nona." Sam said.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Nona said.

"Not much. Can you get over here? It's about Cat and Robbie." Sam said.

"What's wrong with them?" Nona said.

"They got the flu. Cat has a temperature of 105 and Robbie's 110. Right now they're in the illness room." Sam said.

"Oh my. I heard everyone got sick because their teacher emailed me saying that the school's closed since everyone there got the flu and you really build an illness room in the apartment?" Nona said.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" Sam said.

"No it's cool." Nona said.

"Wait everyone at Hollywood Arts got sick?" Sam said.

"Yep." Nona said.

"Wow." Sam said.

"Yeah. I'm on my way now to the apartment." Nona said.

"Okay. Bring some chicken soup." Sam said.

"Okay. See ya soon." Nona said.

"See ya." Sam said.

Chapter 3

"Nona's on her way." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"So I heard everyone from Hollywood Arts got sick." Sam said.

"Yeah. Trina and Sinjin got sick as well. Since they technically still live in LA." Robbie said.

"Wow." Sam said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding (coughs) dong (coughs)." Cat said.

"That must be Nona." Sam said as she heads to open the door.

"Hey Sam." Nona said.

"Hey Nona. Cat and Robbie are back here." Sam said as she takes Nona to the illness room.

"Hey Cat. Hey Robbie." Nona said.

"Hey Nona." Cat said.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine." Robbie said as he sneezes loudly.

"Bless you." Nona said.

"Thank you. That really hurt." Robbie said.

"I bet." Sam said.

"Here, Sam told me to bring you some chicken soup." Nona said.

"Thank you." Cat said.

(Sam sneezes loud but Cat and Nona thought it was Robbie)

"That wasn't me." Robbie said.

"Sam you don't look to good." Nona said.

"No no I can't be getting sick. Oh god I think I'm going to..." Sam said as she runs to the bathroom to puke.

"Looks like Sam got sick as well." Cat said.

(Sam pukes very loud)

"That doesn't sound good." Robbie said.

Chapter 4

"Oh god I don't feel like myself." Sam said.

"Here Sam, I'll take your temperature." Nona said as she puts a thermometer in Sam's mouth.

"What's my temperature?" Sam said.

"Oh my god! 106 degrees?!" Nona said.

"Oh god." Sam said.

"Sam get in bed. I'll go make you some chicken soup." Nona said.

"Okay." Sam said in a horrible raspy voice.

"Sorry you got sick Sam." Cat said.

"It's okay. It's not your guys faults." Sam said as Nona walked back in bringing Sam chicken soup.

"Here's some chicken soup, Sam." Nona said.

"Thank you, Nona." Sam said.

"You're welcome. I'll be in the living room if you guys need anything." Nona said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

"I can't believe I got sick." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam." Cat said.

"Don't be, Cat. It's not your and Robbie's fault." Sam said.

"Well I fell like it's our fault." Robbie said.

"Well it's not. Everyone gets the flu." Sam said.

"It's kind of weird how everyone at school got the flu." Robbie said.

"By everyone do you mean you, Cat, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, and the unnamed shruggers?" Sam said.

"Yes. As well as Trina and Sinjin, but they graduated." Robbie said.

"That actually is weird." Cat said.

"Whatever. I'm turning on the TV. What do you guys want to watch?" Sam said.

"The Haunted Hathaways." Cat said.

"I love that show." Robbie said.

"So do I." Sam said as she puts The Haunted Hathaways on.

"It is a very great show. I just wished it got a third season." Cat said.

"Yeah. At least it got a good ending. If the series ended on a cliffhanger, I would be making a huge rant to the directors." Sam said.

"I bet." Cat said.

Chapter 5

"I'm checking in. You guys doing okay?" Nona said.

"A little bit." Cat said.

"Oh you guys are watching The Haunted Hathaways?" Nona said.

"You know that show?" Sam said.

"Yeah. Cat showed me an episode of it and I liked it so I asked her to send me every episode. I was very upset that it didn't get a third season." Nona said.

"Right. Those writers and directors were stupid for cancelling that show." Robbie said.

"I'm just glad it didn't end on a cliffhanger. I would be furious if it didn't get a proper series finale." Nona said.

"Same. Luck fully there can be fanfictions." Sam said.

"What are fanfictions?" Nona said.

"It's where a person writes a story using character or characters from their favorite movies and/or shows and they upload it to a website called ." Cat said.

"Cat's right." Robbie said.

"I didn't know you can write out stories using characters from TV shows and movies." Nona said.

"Well you can. You just type out a fanfic and you use characters from TV shows you like. It can be crossovers." Sam said.

"Cool. Cat maybe one day you could help me with that." Nona said.

"It's not that hard. You can make the characters say anything you want." Cat said.

"Damn it the show's over. Now there's nothing on." Sam said as she turns off the TV.

"I hate it when there's nothing on. It makes me very bored." Cat said.

"Well I'm going to head back to Elderly Acres. Hope you guys feel better soon." Nona said.

"Bye Nona." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"See ya." Robbie said.

Chapter 6

"Since there's nothing on, let's get some sleep. Maybe that'll make us feel better." Sam said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

"Sleeping probably will make us feel less sick." Cat said.

"Well I don't know if I should say goodnight, since it's only 12PM." Sam said.

"You could say have a nice nap." Robbie said.

"Well okay. Hope you guys have a nice nap and maybe we'll feel better soon." Sam said.

"Me too." Cat said.

"Me three." Robbie said.

"Well sleep well you guys." Sam said as she falls asleep.

"You too." Cat said as she falls asleep.

"Yeah sleep well." Robbie said as he falls asleep.


End file.
